One commonly used material in the fabrication of integrated circuitry is silicon dioxide. Such might be utilized as essentially 100% pure, or in combination with other materials, including property-modifying dopants. Accordingly, silicon dioxide might be utilized as a mixture with other materials in forming a layer or layers, and may or may not constitute a majority of a given layer.
In certain instances of integrated circuitry fabrication, a substrate in process might have outwardly exposed surfaces of different compositions. Further in some instances, it is desirable to selectively deposit a material over one substrate area, as opposed to another substrate area. In some instances, it might be desirable to in a blanketing manner deposit a silicon dioxide comprising (or other) layer of substantially uniform thickness over a substrate. In other instances, it might be desirable to in a blanketing manner deposit such a layer to be thicker over one area than over another area.